The present invention concerns an electrical connector equipped with two connector halves which are respectively mounted on different boards, and which connect these boards to each other.
In the past, electrical connectors have been widely used in order to connect printed circuit boards, hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPCB""sxe2x80x9d, to each other. Such electrical connectors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,866 are equipped with a plug connector and a cap connector which are mounted on different boards, and which are connected to each other. The PCB""s are connected to each other by connecting the plug connector and cap connector. The plug connector and cap connector each have a plurality of contacts, and a housing in which these contacts are lined up at a given pitch. Ordinarily, the contacts lined up in the housing of the plug connector possess spring forces, so that when the plug connector and cap connector are connected, the contacts lined up in the respective housings are caused to contact each other with a given force as a result of these spring forces, thus establishing an electrical connection.
As a result of the miniaturization of electrical connectors in recent years, there has been a tendency for the contacts to become smaller, and for the pitch at which the contacts are lined up to become narrower. Furthermore, there has also been a tendency for the contacts to become shorter, in order to reduce the distance between the connected boards when the boards are connected face-to-face by such an electrical connector. In cases where the contacts are thus made smaller and shorter, the spring forces of the contacts drops so that there is a drop in the contact pressure between the contacts, thus leading to the danger of an inadequate electrical connection.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which makes it possible to cause the contacts to contact each other with a high contact pressure even if the contacts are made smaller or shorter.
The electrical connector of the present invention which is used in order to achieve the abovementioned object is an electrical connector which is equipped with a plug connector and a cap connector on which first contacts and second contacts that contact each other are respectively lined up. The connectors are respectively mounted on a first board and a second board, and connect the first board and second board to each other.
When the plug and cap connectors are connected to each other in the electrical connector of the present invention, the first contacts are clamped between the wall surfaces of the housing of the plug connector and the second contacts. In other words, when the plug and cap connectors are connected to each other, the first contacts are clamped between the wall surfaces and the second contacts, and are strongly pressed against both of these parts. As a result, even if the contacts are made smaller and shorter in order to reduce the pitch of the contacts, the first contacts and second contacts can be caused to wipingly contact each other with a high contact pressure. Furthermore, the first contacts are lined up in two rows so that the first and second spring members are mutually symmetrical in the opposing rows. As a result, the respective forces from the wall surfaces and the second contacts are balanced between the two rows, so that the first contacts and second contacts can be caused to contact each other with a high well-balanced contact pressure. Thus, an electrical connector which provides a secure electrical connection can be obtained.